A white tshirt and french knikers
by skatergirl84
Summary: mac gets in from work and gets a little loving


MAC GETS A NICE SURPRISE WHEN HE GETS IN FROM WORK XXX

**I Totally forgot I wrote this ages ago and thought I would post hope you like….. **

_Stella steps out of the shower and heads to Mac's bedroom she sees his white t-shirt hanging on the back of a chair she puts it on along with a pair of her French knickers._

_She knows that Mac wont be back till later so she has plenty time to wash her things and get dressed she is standing in the kitchen when she hears a key turn and the front door open just then Mac walks in "Stella just me he shouts" just then she appears from the kitchen and Mac just stares at her and what she is wearing, "my t-shirt looks good on you ""I'm sorry smiles Stella I needed to wash my things and I didn't have anything else to wear I hope you don't mind" "of course I don't" smiles Mac. _

_He walks in takes his jacket off and lays his keys down "so how have you been today" Mac asks walking past Stella to the kitchen "its been good" replies Stella as she follows behind him she stands there in the door way._

_Mac gets a drink from the fridge "you want one" as he looks at Stella sure as he pours two juices he hands one to Stella and cant help but stare at her long tanned legs as he brakes his gaze Stella smiles "I'm sorry" mumbles Mac "what for smiles Stella you are only human after all"._

"_So what so you fancy for dinner" asks Stella as she walks into the kitchen and reaches for the top cupboard as she dose the t-shirt climbs up her back to reveal black French knickers._

_Mac gasps, seeing Stella struggle to get the pasta from the top shelf he walks up behind her and reaches up to her hand "ill get it" as Stella stands there she feels Mac move closer behind her she cant help but smile "here we are" as Mac hands the pasta to Stella she turns round and faces Mac and smiles thanks._

_They are only a few inches away can feel each others heartbeats as they move in closer they softly kiss as it gets deeper Stella drops the pasta and wraps her arms around Macs neck as he places his hands on her waist when they stop kissing they place there foreheads together and smile at each other "that was a surprise" smiles Stella "I know replies" Mac "I couldn't resist you especially wearing my t-shirt and those French knickers"_

_Just then they start to kiss again and this time Macs fingers run up and down Stella's bare thighs feeling this makes Stella tremble he slowly moves his hands up to her waist just then Stella slowly un buttons Macs shirt she pulls it from his shoulders and places soft kisses along his collar bone._

_Mac whispers in her ear "shall we take this to the bedroom "sure smiles Stella as Mac takes her hand he leads her when they reach the bedroom._

_They start to kiss again just then Mac pulls of the t-shirt that Stella is wearing to revel a black lace bra as they continue to kiss Stella undoes her bra and Mac is shocked he has never seen Stella naked before and cant help admire how beautiful she is._

_He slowly moves his hand across her breast on doing this he feels Stella moan and smile just then he lifts her up and carries her to his bed he lies on top of her and starts to un buckle his belt and removes his trousers._

_Stella parts her legs and Mac gets between them as he dose he removes her French knickers and then takes his boxer shorts off ._

_Stella smile's at Mac just then he enters her when Stella feels this she arches he back and moans in pleasure, they move together slowly at first then Mac thrust's harder and deeper he feels Stella wrap her legs round his waist "Mac she moans faster" as Mac moves faster he can feel him self climaxing and Stella's moans get louder he knows that she is close just then they both come together Mac slowly rest's his body on top of Stella as she kisses his collar bone and neck she slowly runs her fingers up and down Mac's back "I love you "whispers Stella Mac looks at Stella green and blue eyes meet" I love you to babe" he smiles. _

**Well my first steamy one hope you enjoyed RnR pleas good and bad welcome xxxxxxx**


End file.
